


Doctor's Note

by Yolo_SwaGinz



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Beach House, M/M, Surprises, meteor showers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:40:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23823973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yolo_SwaGinz/pseuds/Yolo_SwaGinz
Summary: Shiro and Sendak enjoy their last day on Earth with some pb&js and each other's company. Little does Shiro know: Sendak has a few surprises at the bottom of the picnic basket!Made for Shendak Spring Fling Exchange 2020!
Relationships: Sendak/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20
Collections: Shendak Spring Fling





	Doctor's Note

**Author's Note:**

  * For [basedongalra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/basedongalra/gifts).



> This was very fun to write, and might be one of the most wholesome things I wrote. I hope you like it!

The sun is hot on the white locks of Shiro’s head, the silver glistening and dry. He feels the grit of the sand between his toes and he relishes in the familiar feeling. It has been years since Shiro could curl his toes at a beach; rub them together to make blistering rashes. He smiles wide at the memory of his grandmother calling him back to the picnic blanket for peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. She would cut the crusts off and feed them to the birds with him, and then they would walk hand-in-hand back to their small apartment in Japan. 

Shiro looks over at his fiance, who is disgruntled by the swooping white birds. Shiro walks over to him, away from the crashing ocean’s edge. He tugs on his large prosthetic hand, trying to get him to walk with him to the water. 

“Sendak, come on. I know you don’t like the water, but just this once before we leave?” Shiro pleads gently, resting his cheek onto his love’s broader chest. He brings his hand to his neck, where the ring Sendak gave him is hanging by a luxite chain. The matching luxite band is nearly too hot against his bare fingers, and his thin white tunic does nothing to protect him from it, the v-neck modest but still lower than the short chain. One of the sleeves is pinned up neatly with embroidery. 

“You of all people know the dedication it takes to dry my fur.” Sendak rebukes. Nonetheless, Sendak leans back into Shiro, the picnic basket dropped to the sand in favor of cupping Shiro’s face. They lean even closer to the other; Shiro bites his bottom lip, going on his tippy toes. Their mouths connect in a sweet touch of lips, chapped on rough. It deepens for a second before they pull apart, eyes locking instead. It's a welcome exchange since Sendak loves Shiro’s eyes. The grey reminds him of diamonds, crystals and stars. When they reflect the sunlight their colors run true and bright and almost glow. It takes a second for Sendak to remember to breathe; in and out, the scent of the wafting breeze and his dearest friend. His love, his only family. 

Sendak is caught off guard when he feels the water clean the sand between his toes and under his claws. The water clings to his fur, replenished with every wave. Shiro smiles up at him, and in that moment Sendak has no qualms or tribulations. 

They lock lips again and again, brief and fleeting as Sendak has had enough of the water. He sweeps Shiro up and off his feet with his prosthetic, marching back to the basket and picking it up with his free hand. Shiro is laughing, the sound deep and husky. Sendak hasn’t heard enough of it lately, Shiro too stressed with retirement and paperwork. He was going to be discharged because of the injury, but was stopped short soon after the fact the Galra came to Earth. The alliance was very fruitful, expanding Earth’s technologies and giving the Galra extra reach and an economic boost. Though Sendak had found something so much more precious than either of those things. He would give everything up for Shiro. When he first saw him, he knew he wished to court the human. He saw Shiro’s wet starlit eyes, and knew he would give up the stars to dry their anguished tears outside that too bright medbay. Shiro got to see the stars one last time five years ago before being barred from his dream; and Sendak showed him so much more after that. Nebulas, planet wide parties and swap moons. Shiro got to live out his dream in the military, he got to see the stars. Once he finally retires, he and Sendak plan to finally move off Earth to Diabazzal. Since Sendak is a high ranked Commander, he is paid well, and owns multiple properties on both Earth and his home planet. Shiro loved Diabazzal when they visited last year. Sendak had to come back for his Emperor’s permission to marry Shiro, as it would take time off of his deployment schedule. Zarkon was amused that Sendak had finally found someone after all this time, happily agreeing to the union.

The beach house Sendak bought was only for Shiro. It will be kept in Sendak’s name as a vacation house when they are away. The faded wood is nicely worn and a grey color from time. It has a shaded porch, the foundation lifting the house around five feet off the ground. A bench swing sits on the porch swaying in the wind. The wood of the swing is newer, and the roof of the porch new as well. He had it installed when he bought the property, daydreaming of sitting there with Shiro. The man confided in him of his grandparents and missing their time together in Japan. While Sendak couldn’t find a beach property in Japan, he did find this humble one in Washington state. The weather was more agreeable, anyways, and much more reclusive than the crowded islands of Japan. 

He walks up the porch stairs, Shiro wrapping his arms and legs around Sendak’s neck and back. Good thing this is private property or they might be too lewd for public eyes. 

“Sendak, the door is locked.” Shiro reminds him. Indeed, his hands are too preoccupied to open the door. Sendak grumbles a bit, dropping the basket on the porch swing and takes out the rudimentary Earth key. It's the only one he has, his key card opening almost everything else he owns; if not that his biosignature will do the trick. 

Once the door is opened his hand becomes preoccupied with Shiro’s shorts. The belt is unbuckled, the jean material shucked off haphazardly. Shiro’s sheer white tunic is pushed out of the way, slightly wet from the splashing foam. Sendak’s hand roams around Shiro’s body. The smaller man can’t help but moan, their friction growing the sweet heat. When Sendak clasps his teeth and lips around Shiro’s neck Shiro drools and moans and squirms in pleasure. Deft fingers tease the pecs and ribs, tightening after a ticklish moment.

Shiro can feel his cock throb, rubbing it against Sendak’s chest. 

“Sendak, please?” Shiro begs. Sendak growls huskily, fondling Shiro’s ass. He presses against his hole, not daring to dip in without lubrication.

“Shiro, I can not believe we are finally alone.” Sendak groans in happiness as Shiro grinds lower onto his cock. “Well believe it, darling.” Shiro snarks lightly, hand gripping his love’s thick furred scruff. They roam and stumble to the bed of the comfortably sized house. It’s one room, so they can easily make their way to the Galran sized bed. It’s much bigger and much more lavish than any standard Earth bed, Sendak only wanting the best for both of them. 

Sendak smirks and throws Shiro into the middle of the bed. He laughs in delighted surprise, instantly taking off the rest of his clothes. Sendak follows suit, taking off his joggers and tight gray shirt. Sendak makes a point in circling the bed as he does so, baring his teeth and stroking his throbing cock.  
He remembers to dig for the lube in the bedside drawer, finding it quickly alongside the condoms. He grabs his condoms first, pulling it over his hard cock, then tossing the lube towards Shiro. He nearly forgot in his instincts to present for his partner, to show how strong he is. Shiro already knows.

“Prepare yourself.” Sendak commands, and Shiro complies. The Galran crawls onto the bed over Shiro, flipping him over downward dog so he can get a better view of the show. Sendak takes his turn with the lube, slicking up his cock with a few strokes before squirting more onto Shiro’s slowly opening hole. Shiro’s hand doesn’t cease it’s work when Sendak spreads his cheeks, groaning at the sight of the stretched open hole. 

“Shiro, stars, I hope you will be ready soon or I might finish from the sight of you.” Sendak begs him, desperate. Shiro whines in agreement, gyrating his hips and spreading his hole more, presenting himself eagerly. Sendak leans forward and sticks his tapered head in. Bliss spreads over their bodies, from their hazy heads down their tingling chests and from their hot point of connection. 

The first thrust is gentle and firm, he knows what he is doing and he is certainly not in a rush. He wants it to last, but with how enticing and handsome his fiance is, it will be difficult.

Shiro goes limp in ecstasy as Sendak starts to thrust in earnest. His hole burns slightly, but the pain is a welcome source of a more intense pleasure.

“Ah, ah, oh Sendak, faster, I'm ready for your whole cock.” Shiro pants, moaning repeatedly. His eyes close, mouth open. Then Sendak urges his head into the firm pillows, Shiro’s mouth open and drooling as his ass is pounded by Sendak’s huge cock. The knot nearly slips in, so so close. He grabs Sendak’s forearms which have made themselves an anchor for his weight over Shiro. 

“I’m close, love, are you?” He asks Shiro, who relays he is most definitely close to climax. “Harder, faster, oh fuck!” Shiro begs again, and after Sendak complies, the sound of their hips and balls slapping together, they cum. Shiro’s ass flutters and clamps around Sendak’s cock, the knot inflating outside of Shiro. Though Sendak wishes he could knot Shiro, he also knows it to be dangerous. So after a few more cursory thrusts and tugs, they cool down, flopping onto the bed.

They switch positions, Sendak holding Shiro on his chest. The sun has been setting for a bit, the orange light streaming through the windows. Shiro ushers them up to the shower, giving themselves a quick rinse and Sendak a thorough dry before rushing out the door.

The swing still holds their afternoon snack still. Shiro sits down on the soft cushions of the swing, Sendak joining him. Shiro opens the basket. The container is lined with dyed silk, roses, and sakura petals slightly dried from their time left alone. Sendak feels his ears pin back in embarrassment when he sees the dreary sight, they were supposed to eat the sandwiches hours ago…

“Oh Sendak, this is so sweet.” Shiro says softly, fingers brushing the pink petals. He leans up to kiss his fiance’s furred cheek, hand in his puffed scruff. His mate is very flustered, but Shiro thinks it’s adorable. He goes back to the basket, taking out the peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. He sets a few aside on their laps, about seven of them in total. They take a while to finish them, chewing quietly in the dark. The sky is very clear here, clearer than Shiro remembers in Japan. 

“I can’t wait for the meteor shower tonight, Sendak.” Shiro whispers. It has been quiet for about an hour now, just comforting noises, eachother’s warmth. 

“I just want to be with you, love.” Sendak replies with a purr, “Nothing compares.”

Shiro blushes, resting his head on Sendak’s chest. The stars are bright, but Sendak isn’t looking at them or the glistening midnight waves. He only has his eyes set on Shiro and his moonlight locks. They look incredibly old to most Galra, but Shiro says it’s a mix of genetics and stress, being only thirty. Very young in Galran standards, but with their superior medical advancements, Shiro will live alongside him with a similar lifespan; a couple hundred more years, maybe more.

“Sendak, it’s starting!” Shiro gasps. The Galra doesn’t look up though, he keeps staring at his love, the jelly smeared on the corner of his lips. He doesn’t startle Shiro by removing it, though. He just looks down at him, happy to exist. 

The morning brings light and they move themselves from the bed. Sendak had moved them there after Shiro had fallen asleep on the bench swing outside. Shiro is eating the rest of the sandwiches, eating the last one with a grin. The bread had grown a bit stale, but his fiance insisted. 

“Sendak?” Shiro calls out. Sendak walks back to him from packing up their necessities, curious.

“Yes, love?” He asks. Shiro is sitting under the Kotatsu still, hand over his mouth. 

He picks up the note Sendak had put in there before their trip, showing it to him. 

“Yes?” Sendak asks him, “What is your answer?” He asks. 

He stops his work when he hears Shiro cry softly. Sendak instantly goes to his mate, holding him in his arms. 

“I… thank you. You do so much for me.” Shiro cries in what Sendak now realizes is astonishment and joy.

“You said you were self conscious about your wedding suit, so of course I had to remedy your apprehension. You deserve to feel good during our wedding, and after the fact.” Sendak reassures him. Shiro leans into him, clutching the Prosthetist appointment reminder for next month on Diabaazal. Sendak has spared no expense while choosing this doctor.

“I love you, Sendak.” Shiro cries. Sendak purrs when Shiro leaves scratches at his scruff, petting the thick skin.

“I will do anything to bring you happiness, Shiro.” Sendak purrs. 

Shiro smiles, his tears of joy finally replaced by a dear warmth in his body. He knows he found the one person in all the universes that would care for him, that would love him through all adversity. He didn’t mind the PTSD night terrors in the middle of the night, the missing arm or the gray hair. 

They brush their teeth before they leave their vacation home, two months before their wedding day. Sunlight is bright against the metal hull of the ship they depart on, leaving for the stars.


End file.
